Hrabia Sandorf/V/3
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Część V | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Dom Sidi-Hazama. Było już około dziewiątej godziny wieczorem. Strzały, gwar, muzyka, krzyki, nagle umilkły. Tłumy poczęły się rozchodzić w rozmaite strony, tak, że w przeciągu jednej godziny cała płaszczyzna Sung-Ettelaté stała się milczącą i pustą. Rozebrawszy namioty i zwinąwszy obozowisko Murzyni i Berberyjczycy rozprószyli się w Regencyi trypolitańskiej, podczas gdy Senusici spieszyli do Cyrenajki, a szczególnie do wilajetu Ben-Ghazi, aby tam skupić siły Kalifa. Na płaszczyźnie pozostał tylko doktór Antekritt, Piotr i Luigi. Postanowili spędzić tam noc w oczekiwaniu wypadków, które w każdej chwili nastąpić mogły, skutkiem nagłego zniknięcia Cypla Pescade. Trzej przyjaciele rozdzielili się, ażeby zająć swe stanowiska w pobliżu murów domów Sidi-Hazama. Pomimo pozornego spokoju, serce uderzało gwałtowniej w łonie oczekujących... Była to bowiem chwila rozstrzygająca. Tymczasem Cypel Pescade, rzuciwszy się z prawdziwie cudownym skoku z żerdzi, wzniesionej przez Przylądka Matifon, spadł na parapet jednego z terasów w pobliżu minaretu, który wznosił się nad dziedzińcami domostwa. Nikt nie mógł go zauważyć pośród tej ciemnej nocy, aczkolwiek w „skifie”, położonej w głębi drugiego „pacia”, siedziało noc całą kilku strażników, z których jedni spali, inni zaś czuwali z rozkazu mokkadema. Łatwo pojąć, że Cypel Pescade nie ułożył sobie pewnego planu, bo tysiące nieprzewidzianych okoliczności w drodze stanąć mu mogło, zresztą rozkład pomieszkań domu Sidi-Hazama nie był mu znanym i nie wiedział, w którem skrzydle więziono młode dziewczę i czy pozostawała samą, a wreszcie, czy nie braknie jej sił i odwagi do ucieczki, gdyby nawet nadarzyła się po temu sposobność. Z tych powodów należało działać na los szczęścia. Pomimo to jednak Cypel Pescade powiedział sobie po chwili namysłu: — Przedewszystkiem, bądź to siłą, bądź postępem, muszę dostać się do Sawy Sandorf. Jeżeli nie będzie mogła wyjść ze mną natychmiast, trzeba przynajmniej, aby się dowiedziała, ze Piotr Batory żyje, że doktór Antekritt i jego towarzysze są gotowi z pomocą, słowem, że jeżeli jej ucieczka nie nastąpi natychmiast, to nie powinna uledz groźbom... Prawdą jest, iż mogę zostać schwytanym, zanim się do niej dostanę... Ale o tem będzie czas pomyśleć później! Zeskoczywszy lekko na parapet, pierwszem staraniem Cypla Pescade rozwinąć na pozór delikatny sznur z węzłami, który miał ukryty pod ubiorem klowna, poczem umocował go do żelaznych zębów, znajdujących się w murze w ten sposób, iż zwisł aż do ziemi po zewnętrznej stronie ściany. Uczynił to tylko z przezorności, która w każdym wypadku mogła się okazać praktyczną. Zamiast puścić się dale, mały akrobata położył się na brzuchu wzdłuż parapetu. W ten sposób, nie ruszając się nawet, oczekiwał nadejścia nocy; gdyby był spostrzeżonym i zagrożonym przez straż Sidi-Hazama, mógł w każdej chwili skorzystać z zawieszonego sznura, który w rzeczy samej powinien był stać się środkiem do uratowania Sawy Sandorf. Głębokie milczenie panowało w mieszkaniu mokkadema. Ponieważ żaden człowiek z domu Sidi-Hazama nie brał udziału w uroczystości bocianów, przeto jednego wejścia do „zanija” nie otwierano od wschodu słońca. Po kilku minutach wyczekiwania. Cypel Pescade poczołgał się ostróżnie w stronę minaretu. Schody wiodące do górnej części wieżycy meczetu musiały spuszczać się widocznie aż do pierwszego dziedzińca. I w rzeczy samej drzwiami znajdującemi się na tarasie można było zejść na dół. Drzwi te stały zamknięte, nie na klucz wprawdzie, ale nie zrobiwszy otworu w jednem skrzydle, niepodobieństwem było odsunąć z zewnątrz zasuwki. Cypel Pescade mógł wprawdzie uczynić to z łatwością za pomocą wybornego noża, który miał przy sobie, lecz taka czynność wymagała zbyt wiele czasu i trudu. Na szczęście wkrótce okazało się, że nie trzeba było uciekać się do podobnych ostateczności. O trzy stopy nad terasem znajdował się znaczny otwór w ścianie minaretu. Jak wiadomo Cypel Pescade nie był nadto wielkim, zresztą posiadał zręczność kota, który wszędzie się wciśnie. To też, zadawszy sobie nieco pracy, ujrzał się niebawem w środku wieżycy. — Wszak Przylądek Matifon nie mógłby zrobić czegoś podobnego! — zawołał z pewną dumą. Rozpatrzywszy się, o ile to było możebnem, w miejscu, w którem się znajdował Cypel Pescade stanął przy drzwiach i odsunął zasuwkę, ażeby w ten sposób zapewnić sobie odwrót tą samą drogą, gdyby się tego okazała potrzeba. Zstępując po kręconych schodach minaretu, mały akrobata zsuwał się raczej, zaledwie dotykając drewnianych stopni, któreby mogły go zdradzić pod naciskiem stopy. Na dole ujrzał się ponownie przed drzwiami, przymkniętemi jednak tylko tak, że za lekkim dotknięciem same się roztworzyły. W tem miejscu był wchód od kolumnowej galeryi pierwszego dziedzińca. W głębi korytarza znajdowały się drzwi do licznych pomieszkać tego pawilonu. Po zupełnej ciemności, jaka panowała na schodach, zdawało się tu względnie cokolwiek jaśniej. Zresztą wewnątrz nie było oświetlenia, a grobowa cisza zalegała to ponure zabudowanie. W samym środku „pacya” zaokrąglał się, basen ze źródlaną wodą, wokoło którego stały olbrzymie wazony z rozmaitemi krzewami, jak drzewami, jak drzewka pieprzowe, palmowe, laurowe, kaktusy, tak, że gęsta zieleń, nagromadzona w pobliżu ocembrowania, stanowiła pewien rodzaj zapory. Cypel Pescade obszedł galeryą ostróżnie i cicho, zatrzymując się, chwilkę przy drzwiach każdego pokoju. Wydało mu się, że są niezamieszkałe. Jednakże nie wszystkie, albowiem pod ostatniemi drzwiami dał się słyszeć jakiś głos dość nawet wyraźnie. Mały akrobata zrazu się cofnął. Był to głos Sarkaniego, słyszał go już kilkakrotnie w Raguzie. Ale gdy po chwili namysłu zbliżył się ponownie do drzwi, nie mógł już nic więcej pochwycić z tego, co rozmawiano w pokoju. Niemal w tejże samej chwili dał się słyszeć odgłos kroków. Stało się to tak nagle, że Cypel Pescade zaledwie mógł odskoczyć, gdy drzwi się już otworzyły. Z pokoju wyszedł Sarkany w towarzystwie Araba słusznego wzrostu. Przechadzając się w „pacya”, widocznie rozmawiali o ważnych sprawach. Na nieszczęście, mały akrobata, ukryty za jednym z wielkich wazonów, nie mógł zrozumieć, o czem rozprawiał Sarkany ze swoim towarzyszem, gdy to właśnie arabskie narzecze, którem rozmawiali, nieznane mu było. Zaniepokoiły go wielce tylko dwa słowa, a raczej dwa nazwiska, z których pierwsze: Sidi-Hazam, w rzeczy samej mokadem z Trypolitańczykiem rozmawiał, niemile zabrzmiało mu w uszach, podczas gdy drugie: „Antekritta”, wywołało w niem zaniepokojenie. A jednak widocznie rozmawiano o wyspie Antekrycie, gdyż nazwa ta w ciągu rozmowy kilkakrotnie powtórzoną została. — To przecież dziwne — mówił sam do siebie Cypel Pescade — co może ich obchodzić Antekritta?... Czyżby Sidi-Hazam, Sarkany i wszyscy ci trypolitańscy rozbójnicy zamierzali wypowiedzieć nam wojnę? O do stu tysięcy dyabłów!... jakżeż to przykro nie posiadać języka tych dwóch łotrów!... Tak ubolewając nad własną nieudolnością, starał się jednakże podchwycić jeszcze kilka słów podejrzanych, gdy Sidi-Hazam i Sarkany zbliżyli się do basenu. Noc była nadto ciemną, by ukrywający się za krzewami mógł być spostrzeżonym. — Gdyby przynajmniej — rozmyślał dalej mały akrobata — gdyby przynajmniej Sarkany sam przechadzał się po tym dziedzińcu, to może udałoby mi się, uczynić go nieszkodliwym dla nas... Ale to znowu nie uratowałoby Sawy Sandorf, a przecież w tym celu wykonałem skok niebezpieczny! Trochę cierpliwości!... Przyjdzie kolej i na Sarkaniego! Rozmowa Sidi-Hazama z Sarkanym trwała około dwudziestu minut. Wspominano też kilkakrotnie imię Sawy z określnikiem „arue”, co znaczy po arabsku „narzeczona”. Cypel Pescade rozumiał ten wyraz. Można było wnosić ze wszystkiego, iż mokadem został wtajemniczony do spraw Trypolitańczyka i że mu dopomagał w dopięciu celów. Wkrótce obaj wyszli drzwiami, znajdującemi się w przeciwnym rogu „pacya”. Wyjście to łączyło ową galeryą z dalszemi zabudowaniami gmachu. Zaraz po ich zniknięciu mały akrobata przesunął się wzdłuż gyleryi, zatrzymawszy się na chwilę przy drzwiach przymkniętych. Za lekkiem potrąceniem otworzyły się, a śmiały chłopak szedł już na palcach ciemnym korytarzem, ręką dotykając ściany. Dość wązkie to przejście kończyło się podwójną arkadą, podtrzymaną rzędem filarów, pomiędzy ktoremi znajdowało się przy wejściu do „skify,” będącej w środkowym „pacja”. Dość żywe światło, wpadające przez szczeliny w murze, rzucało jasne smugi na marmurową posadzkę. Iść dalej byłoby wielką nierozwagą. Za drzwiami tej sali dawały się słyszeć liczne głosy rozmawiających. Cypel Pescade zawahał się, nie wiedząc co począć. Pragnął on odszukać pokój, w którym zamkniętą była Sawa, ale tylko szczęśliwy wypadek mógł mu dopomódz w odkryciu. Nagle jakieś światełko pojawiło się w przeciwnym rogu dziedzińca, a wkrótce ukazała się kobieta z arabską latarką w ręku. Wyszła z pokoju, ukrytego w głębi kolumnady i puściła się galeryą, z której był wchód do „skify”. Mały akrobata poznał tę kobietę. Była to Namira. Prawdopodobnem się zdawało, że Marokanka wejdzie do pokoju więzionego dziewczęcia. Należało więc udać się za nią, ale ażeby to uczynić, trzeba było przedewszystkiem ustąpić się jej z drogi, nie zdradziwszy swej obecności. Chwila ta rozstrzygała o śmiałych usiłowaniach Cypla Pescade i o losie Sawy. Tymczasem Namira szła zwolna. Jej latarnia trzymana prawie przy ziemi oświecając dół tylko, pogrążała w większych jeszcze ciemnościach górną część „pacja”. Ponieważ musiała przejść pod arkadą, Cypel Pescade nie wiedział zrazu, co z sobą począć, gdy promień latarki przekonał go, iż szczyt łuku, składał się z ozdób ażurowych w maurytańskim stylu. W jednej chwili wdrapał się na filar środkowy, a uchwyciwszy się ręką jednej z ozdób, wspiął się za pomocą zręczności i siły tak, iż niemal zupełnie skrył się w wydrążeniu większej arabeski. Namira minęła arkadę, nie spostrzegłszy nikogo i zwróciła się w przeciwną strony galeryi. Stanęła przy drzwiach wiodących do „skify”, a po chwili otworzyła takowe. Słup światła wpadł na dziedziniec, nikł zwolna w miarę, jak drzwi zamykano. Cypel Pescade począł się zastanawiać... Każdy przyzna, ze okoliczności były sprzyjające do rozmyślań. Nie ulega najmniejszej wątpliwości, że to Namira weszła do tej sali — mówił sam do siebie. — Nie wiem dlaczego, ale jestem pewny, że tam nie ma pokoju Sawy. Przypuszczam teraz, że od niej wyjść musiała... W takim razie pokój, którego szukam, znajdowałby się w tamtej stronie... Obaczymy! Sprytny chłopak wyczekał jeszcze czas jakiś w swem ukryciu. Tymczasem światło znajdujące się w głgbi „skify” malało z każdą niemal chwilą, a głosy rozmawiających coraz rzadziej dały się słyszeć. Widocznie nadeszła godzina, w której służba Sidi-Hazama udawała się zazwyczaj na spoczynek. Okoliczności stawały się więc coraz bardziej sprzyjającemi do działania, bo w tej części domu wkrótce głęboka cisza zapanować miała, choć ostatnie światełko jeszcze nie zagasło. Natenczas to dopiero Cypel Pescade spuścił się na dół, dostał się do schodów bocznych galeryi, przesunął się ostróżne koło drzwi „skify”, zwrócił swe kroki w przeciwną stronę „pacja” i dostał się wreszcie na drugą stronę dziedzińca, gdzie był pokój, z którego wyszła niedawno Namira. Mały akrobata odszukał drzwi i otworzył je z łatwością, gdyż nie były zamknięte na klucz. W głębi pokoju płonęła arabska lampa, przyćmiona zielonemi szkłami. Przy tem oświetleniu Cypel Pescade mógł jednak rozpatrzyć się w sypialni. Wschodnie obicia zdobiły ściany, na środku pokoju stało kilka stołków maurytańskich kształtów, po kątach leżały stosy poduszek, gruby kobierzec rzucony był na mozajkową posadzkę. Na uboczu znajdował się nizki stół, na którym można było spostrzedz ostatki wieczerzy, a w głębi sypialni kryła się otomana, powleczona białem płótnem. Oto wszystko, co można było spostrzedz na pierwszy rzut oka. Cypel Pescade wszedł i zamknął drzwi za sobą. Jakaś kobieta, drzemiąca raczej, niż śpiąca, spoczywała na otomanie, przykryta do połowy jednym z owych długich i szerokich płaszczów, któremi Arabowie obwijają się zazwyczaj od stóp aż do głowy. Była to Sawa Sandorf. Mały akrobata poznał leżącą natychmiast, widział ją bowiem kilkakrotnie w Raguzie. Ale jakże zmienioną znalazł Sawę od tego czasu. Była blada, jak natenczas gdy orszak jej ślubny spotkał się z pogrzebem Piotra Batorego; jej postawa, smutne oblicze, bolesny wyraz twarzy, słowem, wszystko świadczyło, ile musiała przecierpieć! Nie pozostawało ani chwili do stracenia. Ponieważ drzwi nie były na klucz zamknięte, przeto należało się spodziewać, że Namira zaraz powróci. Prawdopodobnie Marokanka strzeże dzień i noc młodą dziewczynę. A jednak, gdyby się nawet udało wyprowadzić Sawę z pokoju, to w jakiż sposób uciec bez pomocy z zewnątrz? Mieszkanie Sidi-Hazama otoczone było murem, jakby jakie więzienie. Cypel Pescade pochylił się nad otomaną. Jakież było jego zdziwienie wobec podobieństwa które dotychczas nie zwróciło jego uwagi, podobieństwa Sawy do doktora Antekritta. Śpiąca otworzyła oczy. Widok nieznanego człowieka, pochylonego nad nią z palcem przy ustach, o błagalnem spojrzeniu, w dziwacznym stroju akrobaty, więcej ją zadziwił, niż przeraził. Ale choć się podniosła, posiadała dość zimnej krwi, aby nie krzyknąć. — Cicho!... — szepnął Cypel Pescade. — Nie obawiaj się pani niczego... Przychodzę, by cię uratować... Za temi murami oczekują cię przyjaciele gotowi na wszystko aby tylko uratować panią z rąk Sarkaniego... Piotr Batory żyje!... — Piotr... żyje?... — zawołała Sawa, doznając gwałtownego bicia serca. — Proszę, przeczytać! I mówiąc te słowa podał list zawierający tych kilka wyrazów: „Sawo, zaufaj temu, co z narażeniem życia dostał się do ciebie... Żyję... jestem tu... „Piotr Batory”. Więc Piotr żył w istocie!... Był niedaleko nawet... Jakimże cudem stało się to wszystko?... Czas to okaże... ale Piotr czeka... — Uciekajmy! — zawołała. — Tak, uciekajmy — odparł Cypel Pescade. — Ale przedewszystkiem jedno pytanie: czy Namira nocuje w tym pokoju? — Nie — rzekła Sawa. — A gdy odchodzi, czy zamyka pokój na klucz? — Zawsze... — A więc powróci?... — Zapewne... ale uciekajmy! — Cierpliwości! — szepnął mały akrobata. Potrzeba było powrócić na schody, wiodące do minaretu, ażeby dostać się na teras, znajdujący się od strony płaszczyzny. Dostawszy się do tego miejsca można już było za pomocą zawieszonego sznuru wydobyć się z tego wiezienia. W taki sposób ucieczka mogła się powieść. — Chodźmy! — rzekł Cypel Pescade, podawszy Sawie rękę po chwili namysłu. Chciał już otworzyć drzwi sypialni, gdy nagle dały się słyszeć kroki w galeryi. Niemal równocześnie nadchodzący wymówił kilka słów tonem rozkazującym, a mały akrobata poznał głos Sarkaniego. — Ach! to on!... to on! — szepnęła przestraszone dziewczę. Zginęliśmy, jeśli cię tu znajdzie!... — Ale nie znajdzie! — odparł najspokojniej Cypel Pescade. Mówiąc te słowa, poskoczył i rzucił się na podłogę, poczem jednym zręcznym ruchem obwinął się w rozciągnięty dywan i skrył się w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju. W tejże samej chwili drzwi się roztworzyły przed Sarkanym i Namirą. Na widok wchodzących, Sawa zajęła niedawno opuszczone miejsce na otomanie. Nie mogła ona pojąć, w jakim celu przybywa do niej Sarkany o tak późnej godzinie. Domyśliła się, że przychodzi z nowymi projektami, ażeby złamać jej opór!... Ale młode dziewczę czuło się obecnie niezłomnem! Dowiedziała się, że Piotr żyje i oczekuje ją za tymi murami. Cypel Pescade nie mógł wprawdzie nic ze swego ukrycia widzieć, ale za to słyszał on wszystko, co mówiono. — Sawo — rzekł Sarkany — jutro rano opuścimy ten dom, ażeby zamieszkać gdzieindziej. Nie chcę jednak odjechać z tego miejsca bez twego zezwolenia na ślub, który tu odbyć się musi... Wszystko już gotowe... potrzeba, abyś natychmiast... — Ani teraz, ani później! — odparła stanowczo młoda dziewczyna głosem spokojnym i pewnym. — W naszym interesie — ciągnął dalej Sarkany, jak gdyby nie słyszał danej odpowiedzi — w naszym interesie potrzeba twego dobrowolnego zezwolenia; powtarzam, w naszym wspólnym interesie. Czy pojmujesz?... — Nie mamy i nie będziemy nigdy mieć wspólnych interesów! — Strzeż się!... Przypomnij sobie, że miałem twe zezwolenie w Raguzie... — Z przyczyn, które nie istnieją! — Posłuchaj mnie, Sawo — mówił Sarkany, który nie mógł ukryć pozornym spokojem najgwałtowniejszego rozdraźnienia — o dobrowolne zezwolenie przychodzę prosić cię po raz ostatni... — Ja zaś dam odmowną odpowiedź, jak zawsze... — A więc potrafimy cię zmusić! — zawołał Trypolitańczyk. — Nie zniewalaj mnie do ostateczności!... Tak, potrafimy złamać twój upór... Namira da sobie radę, jeżeli będzie potrzeba... Nie sprzeciwiaj mi się zatem... Imam czeka... gotów połączyć nas prawnie, jak wymagają zwyczaje tego kraju, będącego moją ojczyzną... Chodź!... Sarkany postąpił kilka kroków ku młodej dziewczynie, która zerwawszy się z otomany, cofnęła się w głąb pokoju. — Nędzniku! — zawołała. — Otóż pójdziesz... pójdziesz ze mną! — powtarzał Trypolitańczyk, podraźniony do najwyższego stopnia. — Nigdy! — Pamiętaj, pożałujesz tego!... I ująwszy rękę młodego dziewczęcia, ciągnął ją wraz z Namirą do „skify”, gdzie Sidi-Hazam i Imam oczekiwali na tę dziwną parę. — Ratunku!... Do mnie! — zawołała Sawa — do mnie! Piotrze Batory!... — Piotrze Batory?! — ryknął dziko Trypolitańczyk. — Przywołujesz umarłych na pomoc?... — O nie Piotr żyje, aby się pomścić!... Tak niespodziewana odpowiedź przeraziła Sarkaniego w pierwszej chwili do tego stopnia, że nagłe pojawienie się upiora nie podziałałoby silniej. Ale Trypolitańczyk starał się uspokoić... Piotr Batory przy życiu?... Piotr, któremu własną ręką zadał pchnięcie, którego widział niesionego w tłumie na cmentarz w Raguzie! Nie, to być nie mogło! Prawdopodobnem się zdawało, iż Sawa w przystępie rozpaczy utraciła zmysły. Tymczasem Cypel Pescade słyszał najdokładniej całą tę rozmowę. Zrozumiał on, że Sawa, mówiąc Sarkaniemu o żyjącym Batorym, narażała się wielce... Było to zbyt widocznem... To też mały akrobata trzymał w ręku nóż, gotów rzucić się na Trypolitańczyka, gdyby tenże w uniesieniu posunął się do jakiego gwałtownego kroku. Na szczęście okazało się, że nie było potrzeby uciekać się do tak ostatecznych środków. Sarkany, skinąwszy na swą wspólniczkę, wybiegł jak szalony z pokoju. Poczem drzwi się zamknęły, a obrócony klucz w zamku, świadczył o przezorności Namiry. Oswobodziwszy się w jednej chwili ze swego ukrycia, Cypel Pescade stanął przy Sawie. — Uchodźmy! — zawołał! Ponieważ zamek, będący przy drzwiach, znajdował się od strony sypialni, przeto odjęcie go za pomocą noża nie przedstawiało zbyt wiele trudności. Zręczny chłopak uskutecznił to w jednej sekundzie. Po chwili Cypel Pescade szedł już wzdłuż galeryi, poprzedzając młode dziewczę, pełne energii. Natenczas było już około jedenastej godziny w nocy. Słabe światło wymykało się jeszcze przez szczeliny w murze, przedzielającym „skifę” od „pacya”. To też mały akrobata nie chciał iść obok tej sali, lecz przeszedłszy z Sawą przez środek dziedzińca zdążał wprost do korytarza, wiodącego do pierwszego podwórka domostwa. Tak idąc, udało się uciekającym przebyć szczęśliwie całą długość korytarza i nie pozostawało im, jak tylko kilka jeszcze kroków do zrobienia, aby się dostać do minaretu, gdy Cypel Pescade zatrzymał nagle Sawę, którą prowadził za rękę. Trzech ludzi przechadzało się w pierwszym dziedzińcu około basenu. Jednym z nich był Sidi-Hazam, widocznie wydawał jakieś rozkazy. Po krótkiej chwili dwóch znikło na schodach minaretu, podczas gdy mokadem wszedł do jednego z bocznych pokojów. Cypel Pescade zrozumiał, że Sidi-Hazam rozstawiał straż, która miała czuwać nad bezpieczeństwem domostwa. Nie można było wątpić, iż stanąwszy na terasie zostaną spostrzeżeni i ujęci. — Musimy się odważyć na wszystko! — rzekł nieustraszony akrobata. — Tak na wszystko: — odpowiedziała Sawa. Wówczas, wyszedłszy z galeryi, poczęli iść z największą ostrożnością ciemnemi schodami. Stanąwszy na górnym zakręcie, Cypel Pescade zatrzymał się na chwilę. Na terasie nie było słychać najmniejszego szmeru, słuchających nie doszedł nawet odgłos kroków rozstawionej warty. Mały akrobata potrącił ostróżnie drzwi, które pierwotnie otworzył, a prowadząc za sobą Sawę, puścił się wzdłuż żelaznych krat terasu. Nagle ze szczytu minaretu rozległ się krzyk jednego z szyldwachów, inny, niemal równocześnie, rzucił się na Cypla Pescade. Na terasie pojawiła się już i Namira, a za nią wypadła cała służba domu Sidi-Hazama. Sawa postanowiła nie dać się schwycić. W mocy Sarkaniego czuła się zgubioną. Stokroć wolała umrzeć! Poleciwszy więc duszę swą opiece Boga, mężne to dziewczę zbliżyło się do parapetu i bez wahania rzuciła się z wysokiego terasu. Cypel Pescade nie miał nawet czasu temu przeszkodzić, ale zręcznem pchnięciem uwolniwszy się od napastnika, z którym musiał stoczyć walkę, ujął przewieszony sznur i w jednej chwili stanął na ziemi po zewnętrznej stronie wysokiego muru. — Sawa!... Sawa!... — zawołał. — Panienka tu!... — odpowiedział głos dobrze mu znany. Bez wypadku... Stałem w szczęśliwym miejscu... Przeraźliwy okrzyk, po którym nastąpił ciężki upadek, przerwał słowa Przylądka Matifon. W przystępie zapamiętałego gniewu, Namira nie chciała opuścić nieszczęśliwej ofiary, lecz skoczyła za uciekającą... Padając na ziemię, srodze się potłukła, coby się stało i z Sawą, gdyby nie dwa potężne ramiona, które ją podtrzymały w tym straszliwym upadku. Doktór Antekritt, Piotr i Luigi złączyli się z Przylądkiem Matifon i Cyplem Pescade, uciekającym ze swą zdobyczą ku wybrzeżom. Omdlała Sawa nie ciężyła wcale swemu zbawcy. W kilka minut później, Sarkany na czele dobrze uzbrojonego oddziału, składającego się z dwudziestu ludzi, puścił się w pogoń za zbiegami. Gdy dzika ta banda przybyła do małej ostoi, w której niedawno jeszcze „Elektryk” stał na kotwicy, doktór wraz z swoimi towarzyszami był już na pokładzie statku. Po kilkakrotnym obrocie śrubowego przyrządu, szybki okręt lotem strzały oddalał się od afrykańskich wybrzeży. Sawa, otoczona troskliwą opieką doktora i Piotra Batorego, otworzyło oczy. Dowiedziała się, że była córką hrabiego Macieja Sandorfa... Ujrzała się w objęciach swego ojca!